Labios
by MiriAnzu
Summary: Fic para la Korrasami Week 2015 Día 4:Labios. Korra ama los labios de Asami, pero ¿Desde cuando es así? Un flash back que nos explica esto


**Labios.**

Korra amaba besar los labios de Asami, por tantos años soñó con esos labios rojos, con besarlos, morderlos, verlos sonreírle a ella y solo a ella, esos hermosos labios que permitían que la voz de Asami saliera, esa voz que era como el canto de los ángeles para Korra.

Pero ¿Cuándo fue exactamente que Korra se enamoró de esos labios?

-Hace 3 años Durante la búsqueda de los maestros aire-

En el zepelín…

"¿A ti te gusta Asami?" Bolin preguntaba mientras él y Korra veían las estrellas en su primera noche del viaje, sorprendiendo mucho a Korra.

"¿De qué hablas? Ella es solo mi amiga" Una sonrojada e impactada Korra le respondía.

"Bueno últimamente las veo muy unidas, demasiado" La miraba y señalaba Bolin de forma culposa.

"Solo nos llevamos mejor después del incidente de Mako" Reía la joven Avatar.

"Pero ¿Y esa vez que te curó la cara [1]? Cuando volví ambas se miraban de forma extraña y sonreían como tontas"

"Debió ser tu imaginación. Asami y yo solo somos amigas. Repito: Solo somos amigas"

"Está bien, te creo. No tendría nada malo que te gustara. Asami es una chica maravillosa y harían una linda pareja" El muchacho se levantaba para ir a dormir.

"Como tú digas. Buenas noches, Bo" Se despedía la chica de su mejor amigo.

"Buenas noches, Korrita"

Y así Korra veía a su amigo alejarse y entrar a las habitaciones, mientras ella continuaba viendo las estrellas hasta que sin querer caía rendida al cansancio de ese día.

Durante el tiempo que la joven Avatar dormía, un sueño bastante peculiar la invadía:

En este ella se encontraba en su habitación en el templo aire, pero no había nadie cerca, solo estaba ella, cosa que le extrañaba mucho, pero era un sueño no suelen tener sentido.

"Korra" Una voz de mujer llamaba a la joven sureña, y al voltear veía que se trataba de Asami, ella parecía bastante normal para ser un sueño.

"Asami ¿Dónde están todos?" Korra sabía que era un sueño, pero necesitaba saber porque solo Asami estaba ahí.

"No hay nadie, pero ¿Para que los necesitamos?" La Asami del sueño de Korra la acorralaba contra una pared, asustando un poco a la joven e inocente Korra.

"¿Sami? ¿Estás bien?" Sonaba realmente nerviosa Korra, pero a pesar de ser un sueño sentía a su corazón latir bastante rápido.

"Estoy bien. Korra, he visto como miras mis labios, yo sé que deseas besarlos, y yo deseo besar los tuyos" Asami se acercaba más a Korra, asustándola un poco, pero muy dentro de ella deseando que no fuera solo un sueño.

Sus labios se encontraban en un apasionado beso que el Avatar no resistía contestándolo con uno de igual intensidad y pasión.

Justo como siempre lo había imaginado, los labios de Asami eran suaves, como besar a una nube, eran tan delicados, Korra se sentía en el cielo, en un sueño del que nunca quisiera despertar.

Pero para su mala suerte algo húmedo en su nariz la despertaba, y al abrir los ojos se encontraba con unos grandes ojos negros, al mirar detenidamente veía que estaba besando el hocico de Naga durante su sueño.

"Naga. Piugh, piugh" Decía Korra escupiendo después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, sorprendiendo un poco a su mejor amiga de 4 patas "¿Qué pasa, chica? Vaya, parece que me quede dormida al aire libre. Lo mejor será que vaya a mi habitación o me podría hacer mal" Korra abrazaba a Naga del cuello, y luego acariciaba su cabeza "Buenas noches, Naga. Nos vemos mañana"

La amiga no humana de Korra ladraba para despedirse de la chica que la cuidaba tanto. Korra entraba a la nave, donde Asami se encontraba revisando unos planos del mismo vehículo en el que se encontraban viajando "Korra ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Ya todos fueron a dormir" Asami preguntaba sorprendida de ver a su mejor amiga aun caminando por la nave.

"Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo"

"Estoy revisando algunos documentos de la nave, necesito asegurarme de que no habrá ningún contra-tiempo en la búsqueda de los maestros aire. Tú no me has respondido" Asami parecía confundida por la actitud de Korra, parecía evitar el tema.

"Estaba platicando con Bolin afuera de la nave, él se fue y yo me quede un rato más viendo las estrellas, pero sin querer me dormí y Naga me acaba de despertar del mejor sueño de mi vida" Se rascaba el cuello Korra en señal de lo apenada que estaba por hablar de eso.

"Ya veo ¿Qué soñaste?"

Ante el recuerdo del sueño Korra se sonrojaba sorprendiendo bastante a Asami "La verdad en este momento no lo recuerdo bien"

"Vamos. Cuéntame" Insistía la CEO acercándose a Korra para pedirle que le contara sobre este sueño, pero cada vez que se acercaba Korra podía ver esos labios rojos de sus sueños y se apenaba más.

"En serio. No es nada. Debo irme a dormir. Nos vemos mañana, Sami. Adiós" La joven Avatar salía corriendo del lugar sorprendiendo a Asami.

"Adiós, supongo" Una confundida CEO volvía a sus planos, no había entendido toda esa situación, y Korra parecía muy cansada como para explicarle en ese momento.

Por su parte la maestra de los 4 elementos lograba llegar a su habitación, recostándose rápidamente sobre su cama recordando el sueño y la realidad, tenía ganas de besar los labios de Asami, pero no, solo eran amigas, de seguro esas ganas de besarla habían sido por culpa de la plática que tuvo con Bolin unos minutos atrás, nunca nadie debía enterarse de lo que había sucedido o sería la burla de su amigo maestro tierra.

Y así Korra vivió todo este tiempo sin contarle a nadie acerca del sueño, debido a todo lo sucedido en ese tiempo había logrado olvidarlo.

-El presente-

Korra veía a su amada CEO dormir a su lado, y sobre todo veía esos labios sin maquillaje para este momento, para la joven Avatar con maquillaje o sin él, esos labios eran una realidad ahora, y algo que amaba mucho.

Ya no eran solo otro de esos locos sueños que Korra tenía 3 años atrás, ahora eran una realidad, su realidad.

"Te amo, Asami" La maestra agua besaba los labios de su novia, para después acompañarla en su momento de sueño.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Este no es el fic más largo de todos. La verdad este me costó mucho más esfuerzo escribirlo que el del cabello, pero ojala les guste mucho.

-Dejen reviews, comments o lo que gusten, pero si planean hacer críticas destructivas mejor ahórrense su tiempo.

-Gracias por tomarse su valioso tiempo para leer.


End file.
